


Asexuality Awareness Week: Destiel Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr promps and works [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Cas, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel with a *very* special Asexual!Castiel (and inferred Human!Cas) for Asexual Awareness Week. In this installment, Cas has a major freak out, Sam tries to console him, we (aka Dean) find out that Cas is asexual, and Sam marvels at how bloody stupid these two are. So. Yeah. Not sure if I portrayed the characters well, but I gave it my best. Hope ya’ll enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asexuality Awareness Week: Destiel Fanfiction

Cas fiddled around with his tie, nervous. Which he shouldn’t be. This was  _Dean._ Dean, who would give him pecks on the cheek every morning. Dean, who once attempted (but failed) to bake a pie for Cas. Dean,  _his_  Dean, the one and only. He wouldn’t reject Cas.

 

But… what if he did? What if he wasn’t enough? Castiel knew that Dean liked sex - of course he did, he had many sexual relationships with women before. He enjoyed being pleasured, and pleasuring others, and doubtless assumed that Cas did as well.

The thing was, Castiel  _didn’t_  like sexual intercourse. He didn’t enjoy  _it_ , or the thought of it. He didn’t find himself wanting others sexually, or wanting to be sexually stimulated. He did understand the whole appeal of it.

The few times he had… experimented did not go down well. Meg was particularly dismissive of it, even going as far as saying: “Don’t worry, Cassie, I’ll change that for you!”. April was just the same, only she managed to get him to reluctantly comply with his requests with what he later realised was manipulation. Both times, he did not enjoy one bit of it.

This, of course, would affect his relationship with Dean. Why wouldn’t it? He had not speculated that his and Dean’s relationship would happen, let alone come this far. So obviously this would ‘put a spanner in the works’.

 

Castiel had told Sam, of course. Sam understood - and he had suggested - even encouraged - Cas to disclose that he was asexual to Dean.

"He would not accept me," Cas said, dejected.

"And what gives you that idea?" Sam retaliated, raising an eyebrow.

Cas turned to him and gave him a  _must-you-be-so-stupid?_  look. _  
_

"He enjoys sexual intercourse. He has had sexual intercourse with other men and women before I. You could not possibly tell me he would not reject me because of  _it_.”

Sam gave him a Bitchface #34.

"Dude, he  _loves_  you,” Sam sighed in exasperation. Honestly, was it so difficult for Cas to see? “I mean, he’s awful at expressing it through words, he’s always been terrible with feelings, but he shows it through other ways. And the way he looks at you, man, it’s like being in a freakin’ soap opera!”

Sam laughed and Cas allowed a small smile to slip through, before his face became serious again.

"Do you - do you really think he’ll respect that I’m, you know -" 

"Asexual?" Sam asked. "Yeah, course. Of course he will."

 

So here he was, waiting for Dean to come back from a particularly dangerous hunt (which apparently, Castiel wasn’t suited for). He had planned everything; what he would say to Dean, how he would define asexuality, how he would react if - no  _when_  - Deab rejected him. He had even arranged a place to go afterwards, as Dean would most likely not want him, again.

So when Sam texted Castiel, saying:  _he’ll be there shortly_ , Cas panicked. What if Sam was wrong? What if Dean really would reject him? He had only a place to stay for the night, where would he go afterwards? What would he do without Dean? He  _loved_ Dean, every inch of him. What would he do on hunts? What would Sam say? What would  _Dean_  say? Would he have to return to Heaven? Would they even welcome him back? Probably not.

And because he was in such a state - he almost missed the front door of the hotel room opening and shutting.

"Cas!" Dean called. “‘M back!"

Cas turned to Dean.

"And?"

Dean looked up from where he was pulling out a clean shirt to replace his bloodied one and smiled.

"We killed the sons-of-bitches, destroyed every last bit of the nest, and got out." He stopped to consider. "Wasn’t as hard as we though it was gonna be."

Castiel crossed his arm, giving dean an bemused look.

"So I could have joined you two?" He asked.

"Nah, we were fine," Dean replied, walking over to peck him on the lips.

Cas sighed.

"I  _gathered_  that Dean, however I did wish to join you. I was  _worried_.” He explained, sitting down on the crappy hotel bed as Dean pulled off his shirt and tugged the new one over his head.

"It mightn’t have been, and that would’ve put you in danger," Dean said, finally walking over to Cas and sitting down next to him. "And I didn’t want there to be any chance of you getting hurt. Okay?"

Castiel nodded.

"Yes, Dean."

Dean’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and leaned in to kiss Cas, and Cas returned the kiss with favour. Sighing inwardly, he decided it was now or never.

"Dean, I - I have something to tell you," he mumbled against Dean’s lips.

"Yeah?"

Cas took a deep breath.

"I was talking to Sam about it, and he thought I should tell you, and please don’t get upset, which I know is too much to ask for, especially since you aren’t it yourself and quite enjoy sexual pleasure, so I understand that this may be… difficult for you to accept and I truly understand that, but -"

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean laughed. "Slow down, will ya? Get say it."

Cas wrung his hands again, and Dean caught the movement in the corner of his eye. Cas was opening and closing his mouth, but no words were coming out.

"Hey," Dean cupped Cas’s face with both of his hands and looked into his eyes. "Hey. Take it easy. I’m not gonna to be angry or upset or whatever."

Cas nodded, and took another deep breath to calm himself.

"I - I’m asexual."

H waited for the  _no, you’re not_  or the inevitable  _I can change that_ , but it never came. Instead, Dean laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Finally, when he caught his breath, he looked up at Castiel with a grin, who was regarding him warily.

"Man, the way you were acting, I thought you were gonna say something that was a big deal!" He said. Cas blinked.

"Come again?" Cas asked, dumbstruck.

"Cas, I don’t care, okay?" Dean said, smiling. "I couldn’t give less of a damn. I know I don’t say it - but um. I love you, and you not liking or wanting sex isn’t going to change that."

"Really?"

Dean grinned.

"Course, you dumbass."

Cas smiled,  _really_  smiled.

"Now, can we move onto something else? ‘Cause if not, one of us is gonna grow girl parts." Dean joked.

Cas laughed as Dean punched his shoulder. Yes, everything was going to be  _fine_.

 

In the room next to Castiel and Dean’s, Sam sat on the bed, laptop in front of him, and attempting to hide the massive grin.

"Idiots," he muttered fondly.


End file.
